Take A Bow
by PTV
Summary: A scene of Michiru and Haruka using the song "Take a Bow" by Rihanna.


**Hi. I'm a noob writer and this is my first composition.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I do... but sadly, I don't..**

**Enjoy**

/--

_**Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation** _

Haruka packed her last luggage and grabbed her cell phone to see if she had any missed calls. _Nothing_. She put all the luggage at the front door and went back to her room. She took one last walk around and checked her drawers for anything she forgot. The clock on top of her lamp table beamed a bright blue '12:01 AM'. Haruka's heart clenched. _She really didn't come back._ She looked back for one last time, and closed the door to her bedroom.

_**You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house** _

Haruka walked out to her car bringing two of her luggage with her. As she opened the trunk of her yellow ferrari, she heard Michiru's car pull up the driveway, parking next to her car. Michiru quickly got out, and ran towards Haruka.

Michiru slowed down to a stop in front of her lover. "Haruka. I'm sorry. The concert ran late. I didn't get your message until the end. I tried to make it..."

_**Trying to apologize** _

_"_It's okay. You don't need to explain..." Haruka cut her off. Michiru tried to reach for Haruka's hand, but Haruka immediately flinched and backed away. Michiru's heart tore. A few seconds of silence passed between them before Michiru noticed the luggages in the trunk of Haruka's car.

"Where..." A sudden realization hit Michiru. She immediately looked at Haruka.

Haruka avoided Michiru's questioning gaze and turned back towards the house to get her last two luggage. Her heart stung with every step she took away from Michiru. But within seconds, she heard Michiru's footsteps chasing up to her.

"Can I ...come with you?" Michiru took a hold of Haruka's arm. Haruka stopped and lowered her head. _Don't give in now.. _She took a deep breath and pushed Michiru's hand off her arm. She turned to face Michiru and the sight broke her heart. Michiru was looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"No... You can't." Haruka mumbled, her voice emotionless. Michiru looked down. Her hands were clenched so hard she can feel her fingernails digging into her palm. She blinked a few times, trying to stop the tears that were making their way to her eyes.

_**You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out** _

Haruka swallowed hard. She might as well clear things up. "The concert you were talking about.. I went to it. You weren't there. You weren't performing." Haruka's voice was cold. She ran a hand through her hair and waited for Michiru's explanation.

"I went back to my parent's house. I didn't want you to worry..." Michiru knew Haruka and her family never got along.

"I called your house. Your parents told me you never came by." Haruka saw the spark of surprise that appeared in Michiru's eyes. Haruka knew Michiru never expected her to call her family. Michiru looked away to avoid Haruka's intense stare. Haruka's heart droped in disappointment. Even though she knew the truth, she still held hope that Michiru wasn't lying.

"Haruka.. I..." Haruka could tell Michiru was struggling to come up with more excuses.

"Don't." Haruka could feel the anger in her increasing as Michiru stood there.

_**Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught** _

"You were with Dasuke weren't you?" Haruka asked, although already knowing the answer. "Please... don't lie to me anymore."

"It's not what you think..." Michiru spoke softly. Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes. "He's just a friend.."

"A friend you went on a trip with... a friend you spend nights with..." Haruka's voice increased. The night was cold, but she could no longer feel anything but anger around her.

_**But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining** _

"Haruka.. please.." Michiru took a step towards Haruka, but Haruka backed away again. Haruka's breathed deeply, trying her best to contain her emotions. "He doesn't mean anything..."

"I called. I left messages. You ignored everything... If he means nothing... then I guess I mean less than nothing to you.." Haruka was defeated. She wanted so badly for Michiru to give her a reason to stay. A lie. Anything. But she knew it was already too late. She turned away from Michiru and started making her way back to the house to grab the remaining luggage.

**_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on_**

Haruka held onto the handles of her bag and stood up. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. Her heart was hurting so much she wanted to rip it out.

Michiru stood where Haruka left her. She watched as the love of her life walked away from her. She wanted so badly to run up to Haruka and hug her from behind. She wanted to go back in time. She never expected Haruka to find out. She never expected any of this. _I wanted the best of both world didn't I._ But Michiru knew, she only wanted one world. She only wanted one person. Dasuke was there when Haruka was too busy with her racing career. He was just a cushion to her. Something to fill in the loneliness with. With this realization, Michiru started walking, faster and faster towards Haruka.

Haruka turned around and was about to head back to her car when she dropped her luggage and nearly fell from the impact of Michiru's body against hers. Michiru put her arms around Haruka's waist and her head between Haruka's breasts. Michiru held tightly, as if scared that once she let go, Haruka would disappear.

**_Talkin' bout'_**

**_Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on_**

"I'm sorry. Haruka... I'm sorry." Haruka stood emotionless. She had not expected this. Haruka's arms were limp against her sides. All the energy, the anger, had left. "I love only you... He never meant anything. He was an experiment. Nothing more..." Michiru spoke into Haruka's shirt. She looked up at Haruka's face. Michiru searched desperately in Haruka's eyes, but could not read Haruka's thoughts.

_**And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught** _

"You and him started 10 months ago... Hasn't everything been experienced already?" Haruka swallowed. Her voice was ragged. "You said you ended things with him... But you didn't. You lied."

**_Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you_**

"Haruka. I promise. Tomorrow, I'll end things with him." Michiru tried to convince Haruka. She reached her hand up to caress Haruka's face. Haruka leaned into Michiru's warm hand and closed her eyes. For a second, everything felt right again.

_**For making me believe  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Out** _

Haruka opened her eyes and regrettingly, pulled away from Michiru's embrace. "Call him." Michiru looked at Haruka, speechless. Haruka took out her cell phone and handed it to Michiru. Michiru stared at the phone and unwillingly reached for it. She pressed each number in slowly, hoping to buy time. Michiru didn't want to hurt Dasuke's feelings. He was innocent in this entire situation after all. She pressed the red button before the line started ringing and put the cell back in Haruka's pocket.

"He's my music partner. I don't want to do this on the phone. I'll talk to him tomorrow." Michiru tried to convince Haruka. Haruka nodded and sighed. For a split second, she really believed Michiru would leave him for her.

_**How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation** _

One last chance.

Haruka took Michiru's hands in her own. "What day was yesterday?" Haruka asked in a casual tone. Michiru gazed into Haruka's eyes, and upon realizing what day it was, turned her gaze to the floor. Haruka saw Michiru's reaction. She couldn't decide whether the situation humored her, or angered her more.

**_But you put on quite a show_**

Michiru held on tighter to Haruka's hands, still looking at the floor. She could no longer bring herself to look her lover. _I don't deserve her._ Michiru slowly let go of Haruka's hands, and allowed her arms to drop. Haruka shook her head and chuckled. She picked up her luggage from the floor and made her way back to her car.

**_  
Really had me going_**

Haruka's heart was pounding against her chest. _It's too late to go back..._Tears were blurring her vision, but she continued chuckling. She sat in the front seat of the car and backed the car out of the driveway of her and Michiru's house. She took one last look at where Michiru was standing, and sped off.

_**Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing** _

Michiru stood at the front of the house. She could hear Haruka's car leave, but she refused to believe that her lover left.She finally gathered the courage to look at the spot Haruka's car was parked. It was empty.

_**That was quite a show  
Very entertaining** _

Michiru walked slowly back into the house. The lights were off, but she didn't notice. She saw decorations on the stairway. A large banner at the entrance to the living room read 'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY'. She quickly made her way to the kitchen. Candlelights were set up on the table. On one of the plates sat a small teal box. Michiru calmed her breathing and with trembling hands, she reached for the box and opened it. Inside held a diamond ring encrusted with the words 'Haruka and Michiru. Infinity.' Michiru could no longer hold her composure. She slowly dropped to floor and allowed her tears to fall freely.

_**Go on and take a bow** _

Michiru knew she did not have the right to ask Huruka to suffer for her mistakes. She could not remember the day she stopped caring. Her reasons for cheating now seemed absurd to her. No reason is a good enough reason for what she did.

Michiru put the ring on her fourth finger. She smiled. _I would have said yes. _Michiru finally realized, nothing she had for the past 10 months was worth losing her soulmate to._ Nothing_.

**_But it's over now._**

--/

** I hope it wasn't too boring. Please leave a review so I can improve my writing. Thanks :)**

**- AESQ -**


End file.
